This invention relates to a method of indicating a properly fitted connector and a connector that is releasably fitted on a mating connector and is maintained in engagement with the mating connector by a lock arm. More particularly, this invention relates to a connector having clearly visible structure for indicating whether two housings are completely engaged with each other.
One known connector having such an indicator is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 2-50981.
In this connector, when a male connector housing b is fitted in a female connector housing a, which is connected to equipment (not shown) in a direction of an arrow 100 as shown FIG. 4(A), a lock arm c provided on the housing b is engaged with an engagement portion d provided on the female housing a, so that the two housings a and b are held in an engaged condition. A cover f is mounted on an upper surface of the female housing a for pivotal movement about a shaft h, and a detection portion g for abutting against a projection e formed on a rear end of the male housing b in the fitting direction is mounted on the cover f in a projected manner. The cover f is normally held in an upright posture (FIG. 4(A)) by a resilient force of a torsion coil spring i. In a non-engaged condition of the two housings a and b as shown in FIG. 4(B), when the cover f is pushed down after the male housing b is fitted, the detection portion g on the cover f abuts against the projection e on the male housing b, thereby detecting the fact that the two housings a and b are not engaged with each other.
However, in addition to the housing a, the detection device of the connector requires many component parts including the cover f, the shaft h, and the torsion coil spring i. Accordingly, the cost for this connector has been greatly increased, and the management of the component parts and the assembling operation have been cumbersome.
Another disadvantage is that because the cover f is mounted on the connector connected to the equipment, the construction of the equipment has been limited. For example, where a connector is integrally mounted on a small device such a relay, the overall size of the device is increased because of an increased size of the connector portion.